Not Gonna Get Us
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: Albedo and Nigredo meet in the Durandal's Park area. Songfic. Written for my friend Raffi's birthday. More detailed summary inside.


Not Gonna Get Us

Author's Note: I wrote this for Raffi, 'cause her birthday's coming up and she's basically my music guru. She's one of my buddies on LiveJournal, and well… I'm going to give this pairing a shot. I usually read this, so um… this'll be hysterical as I try to make a T-R rated story/drabble/oneshot/something. Hopefully I won't miserably fail this. I'm still on hiatus, guys. Because I'm really braindead. Sorry about this.

Summary: Albedo/Nigredo. End of the world things. Attempting to make a songfic. Lawl. I haven't done this since my Fuu drabble on 20heartbeats. I highly doubt that I'll add them onto here once I'm finished with my claim. Um… song is "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. But I'm assuming you knew that by now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga in any way, shape, or form. Namco-Bandai does. I don't own Albedo or Nigredo (Gaignun), either. I don't own this song, but I do own this CD. lawl. Um… yeah. Let the mind explosions begin.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

"Whoo hoo! Oh yeah! Thanks Gaignun!" Rubedo exclaimed as he opened his present. Some antique gun Jr. knew all about. He just got it at an auction; thought Rubedo might like it. Apparently he did. Gaignun was never into excitement; it didn't fit into his position as executioner. He left the room and the door shut behind him. He heard a few shots and smiled. He might get his head blown off. There'd be much more silence upon the Foundation that way.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

He smiled. Just thinking about his childhood. And that child with the silver hair, that was nowhere to be found. Rumors that he could be involved with the U-TIC Organization made Gaignun's hair stand up. Since when would Albedo join an organization? Wasn't he independent? _That's bullshit,_ he thought. As he pulled his hair behind his ear, a mental link formed.

"Hey," the sly voice said, almost in a whisper. Could it be…Albedo? _No,_ Nigredo thought, and shook his head. "Aren't you glad to hear from me? It's been years." On the other side of the link smiled a young, silver-haired man. "Answer me, Nigredo!"

"Albedo…" Nigredo held his head and his hands, and decided that he was imagining things. He just wanted Albedo to come back. He walked into his quarters, ignoring everything Albedo said. "C'mon, Nigredo. Come meet me in the park tonight." As he lied down on his bed, he succumbed to the voice. "I'll meet you there. Promise."

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Albedo, of course, had to have a dramatic setting. The lights on low, the environmental bugs gleaming. Of course, since this was mechanically altered, he figured he should make everything dramatic. The clouds crashing into each other; they appeared to be storm clouds. A storm… should he add rain? No. It would ruin the mood for such a nice reunion.

Nigredo woke up what seemed like hours later. The eerie voice was gone, but he could still hear it ringing in his ears. It wasn't a good combination with Jr. giggling and jumping up and down, shooting bullets without aiming. It was really quite annoying that Rubedo would not act his age.

Without notice, Nigredo murmured "I'm leaving," and exited his quarters. "Where ya goin'?" Jr. asked. He, unfortunately, wouldn't get a response. That was so like Gaignun to him. So he just continued shooting up the quarters… until he got bored and decided to go to the beach.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

Albedo smirked ferociously as Nigredo walked through the door. His brother knew nothing of his intentions. Gaignun quickly raised an eyebrow at his silver-haired brother, yet still walking toward him. The doors shut and locked behind him, causing the executioner to turn around. "The hell? Albedo, what are you…?"

_He's such a fucking idiot, _Albedo thought, as he muffled Gaignun with his hand. Nigredo was such a tease for Albedo. How could he just stand there looking so vulnerable and expect not to be… taken advantage of? Gaignun was mumbling something, most likely full of explicit language, but it sounded so… arousing to Albedo. How long had he stayed away from his terribly ignorant brother? Nigredo finally had time to talk when his brother threw him onto the floor.

"What the hell is this, Albedo? I mean—" His words were suddenly silenced when a tongue went down his throat while speaking. "Shut up, Nigredo. I never did like you. You always talk too damn much." Their lips crashed again against each other, Albedo positioning himself over Gaignun.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Nigredo tried to push Albedo off him, but it was to no use. The white haired URTV was already working on Gaignun's pants. It wasn't long before they were thrown somewhere, along with the rest of their clothing. Albedo had already gotten comfortable with no clothing; Gaignun was uncomfortably aroused. How could he be so turned on when Albedo was attempting to rape him?

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

"Damn you, Albedo! Damn you," Nigredo murmured, as his erection pressed against his brother's. He hadn't meant to be so attracted to him, but he did. He even found himself forcing Albedo to look at him, so that he could kiss the madman.

As planned, the lights went out, letting no light come into the park. This is what Albedo waited for. He quit nipping Gaignun's neck and started kissing him roughly, a hand roaming his brother's chest, the other taking his own length and stroking it. He didn't want the moment to end so soon. Oh, how he wanted it to last. This may be the last time they get this close. Albedo was never the patient type, but he would wait this one time. He would wait until Gaignun screamed for him.

With Albedo's hands preoccupied, Nigredo slid his hand down to his member, now furiously aching. He felt miserable and wanted to be taken, but dared not to ask. Would Albedo give him any mercy if he gave up now? Most likely not. But he wanted to so bad; his body wanted to.

"Come on, Nigredo. Just say it. You know we both want to." Albedo became a bit aggravated that the businessman was not moaning his name, demanding that he should be taken. He'd already sent the message; why didn't he verbally say it? _Damn bastard,_ he thought, as he tweaked Gaignun's nipple. That surely would get some response, wouldn't it?

Something between a groan and a moan came out of Nigredo's mouth subconsciously. "Al…bedo…" was said, and the psychotic smiled. That was all he needed.

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_they don't understand us_

Albedo acted immediately; he took water from a nearby pool of water and splashed it on himself. The sight of it gave Gaignun chills from head to toe. His toes began to curl, and a small chuckle came out of Albedo's mouth. The water would have to be good enough as lubricant, unless…

"Gaignun, you wouldn't happen to have…?" Oh, but of course. Gaignun stretched his arm out toward his jacket and pull out a bottle of hand lotion. "You little bastard," Albedo spat out, and squirt a little bit out on his hand before rubbing it on himself. He stroked himself for an erection; to Nigredo's surprise, it was a turn-on.

Without warning, Albedo thrusted into his brother, who gave a loud groan. He stroked himself as he prepared to thrust into Gaignun again. As expected, it did fucking hurt, but Nigredo didn't care. He was getting laid, which hadn't happened in a while. "Damn it, go harder Albedo!" Albedo smiled and proceeded to go harder and deeper into his black-haired sibling. A louder moan came from the back of his throat, and he arched into it, wanting to feel his full length.

After a few more thrusts, Nigredo finally gave in and orgasmed, spilling all over Albedo and himself. His somewhat-scream caused Albedo to join in as well, before falling over from exhaustion.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

He pulled out of Gaignun and climbed off of him, breathing heavy and trying to obtain air. "You're… really good," Nigredo exclaimed, as he moved to get his shirt, slowly yet surely. Could he get any slower? Who knows.

"Shut up," Albedo murmured already half his suit on. "I still hate you." He combed his hair, and helped Gaignun up. "I'll kill you if you mention this to Rubedo. Ah, Rubedo…" What would happen if Rubedo were to find out? Oh, the pleasure and pain that would show upon his precious face!

Nigredo pulled his pants on, and straightened his tie. He didn't feel the need to worry about his hair too much. "I won't." His throat was dry, he could barely speak. His connection gear beeped, and he pulled it out. Of course, it was Jr.

"Gaignun, where the hell have you been? You haven't answered for hours!" A smile appeared on Gaignun's face. He walked toward the door, and turned around before exiting.

Albedo had already disappeared.

* * *

I couldn't fit the last stanza in thar, gaise. I was actually planning on making this oneshot about 3,000 words, but I'm actually two words shy of 1,500. Oh well. I think I did really well for this being my first yaoi story, yo. I haven't really written for characters that are like Gaignun or Albedo. They may be mentioned slightly in _I Like Ducks_, but I never have to go too much in detail with them. Anyway, I'm glad I did this.

I know your birthday is in February, Raffi, but happy birthday! Whoo!


End file.
